


Dammit (That Hurts!)

by DummyCrummy



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Besides she deserves it, Blood and Injury, Blushing, Canon Gay Character, Crushes, F/F, F/M, First Crush, First Love, Flush Crush, Gay, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, I hope they'll give her someone to llllllooovvveeee, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Love at First Sight, Multi, My Girl Esther needs someone, This is gonna take some serious dedication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyCrummy/pseuds/DummyCrummy
Summary: They got their butts handed to them. That's what Reggie will admit. If it weren't for their Endless friends, they couldn't even be here to experience this huge amount of pain. The only thing she's not gonna admit was how wounded their butts came back. Now all she needs to do is sneak out of Conelly's (*cough cough*) house without being caught, and find the others. Easy, right?Not.But hey, THEY STILL WON!





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, the dynamic was transported into their crushes/girlfriends house. And now they arebeing spoiled. Nothing new. Nothing new.

Two females and one male stare into a chubby grey figure retreating with a golden birdcage. That firgure soon consumed into the forest's abbys. Sweat, grime, tears, and blood make themselves at home on to the young children. Children all to young too young and stubborn to rest themselves.

The dark skin girl's body was sporting all sorts of bruises that the Endless outfit couldn't cover. Arms struggling to lift themselves up. Appropriate medical care will be needed for this.

The exotic skin boy's ankle was swelling up, so much so, that it was even prominent through his Endless outfit. His neck was sporting a hand shapped bruise, from being man-handled in way he doesn't ever wish to experience again.

The palest of them all wasn't looking any better than either of them. Blood was starting to show from the previous battle, becoming know through the black leather as it starts to slither it's way to the palm. Her back was seriosuly starting feeling like it been pricked the thousand of sharp needles, which is most likely to happen when you've been slammed into the boulder.

They are all tired.

They all want to sleep.

They can all see the black dots in their vision. Passing out seemed to be a good idea at the moment So they did just that, pass out.

* * *

Reggie opened her eyes slowly, the sudden light caused her to wince and immediately shut it again. She can hear a familiar voice, but she just can't put her finger on it. Maybe it was Mom trying to get her to wake up for school. Or it's just Esther trying to wake her up to listen to class. Neither of them seems important enough for her to actually wake up, so maybe she should just-

"-ina! Regina! Wake up...." 

Hold up, is that.....? 

Reggie finds the courage to open her eyes, just enough to see a familiar lips marked with red and honey brown hues stand out aganst mascara.

_My god, it has finally happened._

...

...

...

" ITS AN ANGEL!"

* * *

All Conelly wanted to do was edit her script about _Crimson River_. A newly written script about a group of supernaturals teaming up together to go against a darker force trying to get their hand on the river of immortality. Similiar to everyday, after finishing her job at the family restaurant. She wasn't making any plans to disrupt this schedule.

But that could be arranged, she doesn't mind taking care of a bloody and brusied girl who appeared out of nowhere and fell right next to her in bed. If that wasn't enough, it was a person she's familiar with.

Regina.

And she was totally laying half dead on her bed. Not even awake, and Conelly couldn't even tell if she was breathing. 

Not one to freak out, Conelly took a deep breathe before trying to shake Regina awake. Her dark arms cautiously found their ways to Regina's shoulder before giving a small shake.

"Regina! Regina! This not how I want you to be in my house for the first time. Regina! Regina. Wake up."

Relief made its way into Conelly when she saw green iris make their presence known. A frown quickly takes away relief as Conelly notices how wide the pupils are.

"ITS AN ANGEL!"

_She has a concussion. Definitely._


	2. Headache Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie head is pounding.
> 
> But so is her heart.

Reggie made an attempt to move backwards to the wall, but a sharp pain on her head caused her to to pause and shut her eyes. Taking notice of this, Conelly gently pushed Reggie back onto her bed.

With a sigh, Conelly stood up and looked down at Reggie. Reggie stared back up with a dazed stare.

"If you were in the right state of mind I would've asked you so many questions, but right now you need a hospital." Conelly made an attempt to walk out her her phone. A warm hand made Conelly paused, she slowly turned around to big green eyes staring at her. She tried to tug her hand away from the suprsingly strong grip (for someone who's injured), but no avail, Regina simply wouldn't give up.

Conelly sucked a deep breathe as she looked into Reggie's eyes. They seemed to glint with a desperate attempt to tell her 'no'. Not to tell anyone about this.

Even without words, Regina was like a open book. A book Conelly couldn't just turn her head and ignore.

"Alright fine." Conelly rose her eyebrow in amusment. "But how fo you expect me to figure out how to get you back in health."

Regina pointed at the phone, her expression seem to say, " Google Chrome, duh.'

Of course. Even when she's beaten up Regina is still Regina.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Reggie muttered as Conelly put an ice pack on her head. After reading how to treat an concussion on Google, Conelly had basically turned into a spy/nurse. The spy part is where Conelly leaves the room and comes back with a medical stuff. Reggie has no idea how she comes back unnoticed, especially with how many people are in the family restaurant.

Don't even ask her how she knows Conelly's family owns a restaurant.

" I've been wanting to ask you this," That made Reggie stop muttering "Ow's". ",but how did you get in here?"

That. That is something Reggie doesn't even know herself. One minute they're watching Big Deal run away with Buttwitch in a gold cage, the next minute was being woken up by Conelly.

"I honestly don't know." Reggie told half of the truth. Reggie saw Conelly sigh before scratching the back of her neck.

"That's normal for a head injury. I honestly don't know what. I was expecting, ' I collapsed after a fight for the freedom and safety for a whole island and I almost killed the buttwhole with a magical bazooka, but settled for an alternative ending." Conelly waved her hand dismissively. " Bogus."

Ok. That was a little too accurate for comfort.

Reggie blinked, that was a summary that was almost completely close to the real thing. She hid her face with her hand so Conelly couldn't see her face. 

"Was anyone else with you?" Seemingly oblivious, Conelly leaned closer to Reggie's face, which the red head's face turned pink and suddenly it was back to old times.

"Uhh...no? I MEAN- I mean yes, yes people were there! Ummmm....Todd and Esther- wait, Todd and Esther! Are they here?!" Reggie's eye's frantically scanned around the red and black themed room. Seeing no familiar messy dark hair and tamed puffy hair, Reggie began to freak out.

She made an attempt to get up, but sudden nausea and pain all over her body made her collapse back on Conelly's bed.

"Easy there tiger." Conelly put her hand on Reggie's upper chest, preventing any movement. "We don't need you reopening any wounds - we have a lot more to go and I just literally searched Google to help with one of them - dont worry, just rest." 

Reggie glared at the wall and debated over her choices: 1( Sleep in the house of the most prettiest girl she's ever seen in her whole life or 2( Bring her body more torture over worrying over two people that know when to not eat expired candy.

* * *

**"We told you not to eat it" Esther leaned on the door of the bathroom stall. Todd was outside the girl's bathroom, but he could still hear everything clearly.**

**"It was a month older than it should've been." Todd said as he typed Gwen a message of how they were gonna be late.**

**They were supposed to go to Gwen's and hangout, but because of this....**

**"It still tasted good. I regret nothing!" Reggie was cut off by a gag.**

**The others shake their head at their friends ignorance.**

* * *

Option one seems to be the winner. Maybe she shouldn't worry after all, Todd is probably with Gwen or something. Gwen is most likely giving Todd a foot massage while blasting some metal music. 

Esther? Esther is probably taking care of her own wounds right now. Watching a video of surgery and other boring stuff so she does it 'precisely'.

Maybe, Conelly is right, maybe she shouldn't worry over them. It's not like her to worry, why start now.

At that Reggie closed her eyes, finding comfort in Conelly stoking her fingers in her hair.

* * *

Seeing Reggie fall into slumber made Conelly smile. It's nice to know someone so nervous can look so calm during sleep. A knock on the door ripped Conelly out of daydream.

In panic, Conelly threw her cover over Reggie and quickly went back to her desk. Her position was previous before Regina conflict had happened. A motherly face peaked their face put the door.

"Bedtime honey, it's already almost midnight." Conelly's eyes widen before looking at the alarm clock.

11:14

Seriously? She's been caring for Regina for about 5 hours? Time sure does fly when your having fun.

She wiped the small smile of her face and turned it to a apalogetic one once she faced her mother.

"Sorry mama, I'll go to bed." Mama smiled before closing the door. Once hearing the _click, _Conelly turned to her bed, where a small figure was hard to identify, thanks to the sheets.

Conelly bit her lip, a habit that she does when she's thinking. Her current mind battle was to figure where to go to sleep.

She could make a small bed on the floor, but Regina might feel guilty knowing that she was the reason that Conelly had to sleep there. Not only that, but her parents might see her like that and there's gonna be many questions she ain't willing to answer.

The only solution was-

Conelly squinted at the Regina sleeping peacefully. She shrugged before picking Regina up and moving her closer to the window. Next, she pulled the covers up, putting herself below it. Hopefully she was big enough to block her parents from possibly seeing the body next to her.

-to sleep next to Regina. It wasn't a bad solution, she just hopes Regina doesn't have a heart attack seeing her right here. 


	3. Freak Out

Reggie woke up to a horrid high pitched noise, that just kept repeating and repeating and _god does it ever stop-_. Ignoring the sound that was equal to broken record, the warmth on her backside (which she thought was a extra blanket) started to groan as well as move. There was a **_click_** noise before the horrendous sound went silent. The only thing the girl could hear now was a sound of a groan.

"I really need to get a new alarm clock. That one sounds _so_ bad." Reggies heart started to pound at the voice that sounded....dry. Something she's usually familar with after being awaken. Not only that, but everything seemed to flood back. She can remember everything.

That doesn't mean everything is alright. It's a school day, for one. That's already a bunch of garbage to begin with. Second reason is, how is she gonna show up to school looking like she got ran over by a bus. Today already seems like a bad day. How in the world is she gonna tell mom about this.

_I'm going to be grounded for a_ _life__ time. I'm going to be stuck in bed just like the time at the hospital._  


That reminds her of something, if Conelly just moved from beside her...doesn't that mean that....??

Reggie looked behind her and saw the brown skin girl stretch her back. An arch of the back did wonders to her poor little heart, Reggie looked away from the scene holding her nose. Nosebleed seconds away from occurring.

Now lets be 'rational' (Esther's way of thinking), if you have woken up in random place, with a person that you 'crush' on....what would you do.

Hypothetically, Reggie would pack her bags and leave to go to Endless. But in this case, she may look insane when she does that out of nowhere. So the only thing she could do was play along.

Conelly turned around to observe the redhead, eyes scanning up and down. Suddenly, as if she had gotten a good idea, Conelly lightly banged her hand into her palm, smiling as if she was the happiest girl in the world.

This is a dangerous game.

"We're going to bandage you up, I took mandatory health classes, and I'm just gonna tell dad you were a friend sleeping over-"

Ouch.

"Which techically you are-"

O-oh. They're actually friends. Even if she ran away from the other girl everytime she was in a 50 foot radius (she would do so if she could).

"And most of you injuries are below the neck, a bonus for us. Now you just need cloths..." Conelly trailed off as she went back to thinking for a solution. Reggie fell into wonderland along side, but she already had a solution. One that made her flush (this thing may never go away), but the only possible solution without getting sent back home with bloody clothes (Mom would freak). Or worst case scenario, go to jail for trespassing property.

"C-can't I just w-wear....umm yours?" Regina stuttered as she leaned away from Conelly, scared of her reaction, eyes screwed shut.

"Uh- duh.Why didn't I think of the that." Conelly hit her head with the bottom of her palm. Hearing that the dark skinned was okay with it, Reggie opened one eye cautiously. 

Conelly turned to her closet, which consisted of mostly of darker colors. Reggie seemed to be a shorts type of girl, despite the long yellow pants. Noting this, Conelly pulled out black boys shorts and a yellow and green tie dye shirt (she only had it after a small festival, usually she doesn't wear these colors).

"Perfect." Conelly tossed them behind her as she looked for her own set of clothes. They landed on Reggie's lap, who was distracted from the fact that Conelly is giving _her_ clothes for **her. **

She simply just doesn't get it. Why does a pretty _and_ cool 8th grader hangout with a weird and awkward 7th grade. It just doesn't go together. Sure, her mom's shows always have similar situation to this one, but it's just dumb shows that are just boring. They always end up with falling in love and all that nasty grown up stuff.

Her life isn't a dumb, boring show.

* * *

After getting taking a shower and getting, Conelly had bandaged Regina's arm the best she could (which included some tape) and even signed it (ignoring Regina's shambled protests). The next part was trying to convince her family that Regina wasn't her girlfirend. The minute the two walked out the room, they were surronded by her family members. All of their comments were embarrassing enough (she can't imagine Regina's embaressment), but the one that made her want to leave the house and never turn back, the one that made her supress a blush-

"Did you ki-??!" Mama covered her mouth with both of her hands, looking as if she came to a realization. Conelly's face beat red, her cheeks rounding and steam slowly rising from her ears.

"NO! How did you- you know what bye!" Conelly grabbed Regina's arm, running out the door. Immdeiatly, the sun's heat warmed their skins. Conelly's hotter than it should be.

"What did your mother mean by 'ki-'?" Regina looked back and forth from the house and Conelly's face, thoroughly confused.

Conelly put on hand on her red face whilst looking down. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Authors note: Oh wow. One minute it's typing a small one-shot , the next it's a fanfic with ideas ready to be planted on the screen. Thanks for the support!**


	4. R.I.P

_Reggie's P.O.V_

The minute I stepped inside the school grounds- no- make that Conelly's house, I knew that today was going to be a horrible day. I mean, every day is a horrible day in school, but this felt like it was gonna be the worst of all.

Hooray.

I look up to the mirror to see a reflection, Esther's left eye swollen and a bloody cracked lip. My eyes fall down to my hands, the black long sleeve. Under the tie dye shirt, covered Big Deal's left over servings. My new 'pain in the butts' were on my hand. Before I even stepped into Hell, Conelly had taken hold of them when we were walking to school. Why? Because I have, quote un-quote 'the attention span of a puppy.' 

Which is kinda true, but it's not the way I would've put it.

But the point is, compared to Conelly's soft warm hands, that jerk's face is solid steel.

"It was worth it" Esther smirked.

I hold my bruised hand close to me, looking at it, then Esther's battered face.

* * *

** _Earlier_ **

**Reggie and Conelly step inside school grounds, the stampede of student rushing in and out made them grip one another's hand tighter. Today was Monday, first day of the week, first minute of the school, and Reggie's first hour outside of bed after staying on it for pratically a whole day. **

**Conelly stepped infront of the other girl, a calm smile ever present on her face. "Make sure you call me after to school." She quickly pulled out a Sharpie out of her side backpack pocket and grabbed Reggie's hand. Reggie hold in her breath as the black marking marked her skin. **

**Before Conelly left, she gave a wink and yelled a, "Call me!", before running inside the building, become part of the sea of cranky children** **. Reggie blushed while she studied the numerical marking on her skin.**

**(XXX)-XXX-XXX**

**She pulled the marked hand closer to her chest as she blushed a greater shade of red scientists has ever seen. A goofy grin was now in place as the red head skipped inside.**

**Now if only she had a phone.**

* * *

**Reggie tugged the longer part of her shirt lower, an pitiful attempt to stop the stares of the students.**

_ **What is with** _ ** _everyone?_ _I'm__ pretty sure I got every injury hidden with these long sleeves. _**

**"Reggie?" A voice asked from behind. Reggie's attention went to that voice and only that voice alone. It was so famliar, so intellectual and sounded as if they were holding a documentary on how the human mind thinks.**

**Reggie turned around, facing a awe struck face that matched her own. The shock turned into happiness as the open mouth turned into a big grin. "Esther." She said back, looking at her friend up and down.**

**She looked mostly the same, the only thing notable was a white bandage that was barely peaking out of the pink sleeves. But it was only notable, if you were looking for it. Reggie's mood darken slightly, thinking of what can be under those sweet coverings called clothing.**

_ **Big Deal and Buttwitch** _

**Reggie shook her head of those darker thoughts. Suddenly, she was embraced by arms that held her tight. **

**...**

**Maybe too tight.**

**"E-Esther c-can't bweeaaattthhhhh...." Reggie sheezed out while she frantically tried to push herself Esther's death grip.**

**" O-oh! sorry," Esther let her go with a sheepish smile " but it's good to see you doing well and I just cant-" Reggie side stepped the next hug that would have surely cracked her ribs. Before she could fully stop herself, Esther loudly slammed on the locker door. **

_ **My god, when did she get so** _ ** _strong!_ **

**Reggie thought, rubbing her aching sides. Esther removed herself from cold metal, her face now radiating heat. She looked up at the locker, ready to see what damaged she caused, she paled significantly.**

**Reggie peaked over her shoulder with a confused smile.**

**"What happened? You just suddenly stopped...Oh wow." Reggie's own skin slightly paled as she grimanced. "You know, we can just step away slowly and act like we didn't do anything. I mean, I do it all the time." Reggie grabbed on to the other female's shoulders while backing away, Esther remaning unresponsive. Most likely from shock.**

**You can't blame her, I bet you wouldn't want to go against the bitc- pardon my language- the crudest meanest person in school, because you made a dent on their locker. **

** "What the?!"**

**Well wouldn't you look at that, speak of the devil.**

**By now, the halls were basically empty, leaving the two open for attack.**

**Reggie took hold of Esther's hands before speed walking as fast as she could without looking suspicious. "You!" Two meaty hands gripped the back of their collars, Esther swallowed loudly (even the bulge was visible), sweating buckets. She smiled nervously as she faced the bully.**

**"S-"**

_ **BAM.  
** _

**The hand holding onto Reggie met Esther's face. A hit with that much force, made Esther's face turn 90° as she stumbled to the ground. Reggie watched with wide eyes as her friend's hand went up to her already swelling face. Even with the hands, Reggie could still see the bruise forming where the hands couldn't cover.**

**Bigger than her or not, this dude was going to _pay. _To hell with logic.**

**"Next time, don't put your ugly face on my locker." A satisfied smile. **

**Reggie lost it. Cause 1( Don't hurt her friends and 2( Don't be a butt about hurting people and 3( He's just naturally annoying.**

**Reggie turned towards the beefy 8th grader. Her hair casted a faint shadow over glaring eyes. If Reggie saw herself like this, she would (<strike>fangirl</strike>) say how she looks like those anime characters.**

**She's gonna go kamehameha on this dude.**

**"What? You mad?" The jerk taunted, leaning closer into Reggie's face. Reggie looked up, meeting eye to eye. Angry eyes to the mocking cocky ones. **

**Reggie pulled her fist up into the air, cleching it once or twice, before punching the older with all her strength. To her credit, he stumbled back, almost tripping.**

**So all that throwing random stuff in Endless paid off. Reggie smirked tauntingly, putting a hand on her hip. "No, I'm furious. Don't touch us you jerk." With a feeling of victory in the air, the now satisfied girl turned her back to face Esther -who had gotten up at some point-,who was watching with wide eye(s). One eye was covered by her hand, Reggie frowned. **

**"That was a stupid thing to do." Esther suddenly mumbled. Matbe she shouldn't have said that, cause' Reggie's smirk grew even wider. "But it was the right thing, right?" **

**Esther sighed, "Sure...now lets go to the bathroom, I think I taste blood," S** **he looked at Reggie's red throbbing hand "and you need to get that iced." The oblivious girl stared blankly at the said hand, as if she didn't know it was in that condition. It throbbed one more time, Reggie winced.**

**Geez, his face is as hard steel.**

* * *

"Worth it." Reggie repeated. Esther looked at her watch on her non-injuried hand. It was past break time, 1st period would be about over.

The dark skinned girl eyes widen, the swollen eye only opening a part way. "Reggie were late!" She gripped her friend's shoulders in anxiety.

"So?" Reggie shrugged casually. Esther gaped at her. "SO! Imagine what it could do to our G.P.A and then next, our I.Q. we'll have to do the work the next day. And knowing you, you'll drag us to Endless and-"

Reggie put a pinkie into her ear as she sweatdropped, she wasn't that bad, right?

The monologue grew frantic every passing second and at this point Esther was making up scenarios that wouldn't even make sense in Endless.

"-we would have to be homless in Endless as we slowly lose our minds and then cowboy hats would be everywhere, Reggie. EVERYWHERE!" Esther once again took hold of Reggie's shoulders (_What's so great about my shoulders_)

"Do you want that to happen!" She gave a strong shake that made Reggie's brain touch her skull. Before things could get worse than that, Reggie shook herself away from the grip. "I wont go coco loco." She insisted, brushing her shoulders from imaginary dust.

Esther made a face.

"Yes you will. I did, Todd did, Captain Elmer did, I'm pretty sure ButtWitch did..." 

"Well R.I.P. their sanity, but, like, I'm different." 

"Reggie. No."

"Reggie.Yes."

* * *

"Did you see Todd around here?" Reggie leaned back onto the school's aged wall, just outside her classroom. In fact, next to its door. Esther looked up from her knees, curled up in a way that covered her face.

If you haven't guessed it, then here's what went down:

First, they (Reggie) sneaked into the cafeteria to get some ice (they had to act like 6th graders to blend with the crowd.Reggie enjoyed being young[er] again, while Esther basically got on her knees to get out).Second, they walked to their shared classroom, just in front of the door. Third, they spent five minute arguing over the excuse ("Just say I killed a mutant sucking on brain juice!" "NO! How does that even make sense?!").Then, whilst in the middle of their <strike>important </strike>argument, an irritated teacher swings the door open, but they were too invisted in the <strike>important</strike> debate to notice them.

So in conclusion, they have to wait outside the hall till' class over. 

"No, actually I thought he was with you." Esther pressed the ice packet harder into her eye. Other unseen injuries were starting to burn from the rough treatment earlier.

Reggie groans, "I'm not up for a game of hide and seek."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Start Time: About 7:50 A.M

Break: 9:18 A.M

_School_

Start: 4:30 P.M

Finish: 5:44 P.M

_ **  
** _


	5. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggienis being selfish again, and Esther is going along with it. 
> 
> Esther finally snaps.
> 
> Todd and Gwen being lovey dovey, leaving Reggie and Esther in romantic dust.

"Reggie, this goes against shool regulations." Esther always liked to point out the fact when something doesn't deem realistic. Well guess what, "We always break regulations, even to the point of reality, how is this much different?"

Esther turned to her with a blank expression. "Maybe its because we're in these _digusting_ school vent, becuase you wanted to be 'rad' and I assure you viewers, 'be like those spies that are in the movies." 

Fair point, but hey, can you blame her? Their job is to literally look smooth and awesome, it's not her fault she wanted a dose of how they do their stuff.

"And for goodness sakes, we could've just called Todd." Reggie made a face at Esther's suggestion, "Boring." 

Now it was Esther's turn to make a face. How chaotic could her friend get. With nine numbers they could've saved 30 minutes and her nose. Like seriously, should it be legal to have this much dust in the vents. She bets some of them made home in her nostrills. Esther couldn't help but shivers.

Disgusting...

"Boring? If we stay in here we might actually get a disease." Esther turned to Reggie with puppy eyes, full force. "Do you want that to happen Reggie? Being stuck in a hospital, bored, isolated and most importantly bored." The younger girl's nose wrinkled at the memory. 

She was stuck in that hostpital for 5 days, 5 days of spring break, and 5 days of wishing she was anywhere but there. Heck, it got the point where she thought she rather be at the mall, trying the most suffocating dresses. 

"Alright fine, but if he doesn't pick up, then were gonna do stuff my way." Reggie says as Esther gave a happy cheer. The noise bounced of the metal walls, both of them winced. "Sorry...." The dark skinned girl rubbed the back of her neck while Reggie rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless 

* * *

"He's not picking up...." Esther looked down dejectedly. Reggie looked up boredly, as if she knew this was going to happen. "Great," She stood up with a mischievous grin" "we can do things my way." The noises of other children doing their own thing at lunch blocked any noises of Reggie's boasting.

Esther looked up from the table, ignoring Reggie's boosted ego (she had thought is had reached its limit, but oh she was wrong) taking a rather defeated expression.

"Let me guess-" Esther looked uninterested, but secretly terrified of the answer. The more adventurous of the two leaned back, her foot being the only thing keeping her from busting her head (again). Reggie answers with a "Yup", popping the 'p'.

Esther thinks back to the other times where the three of them used to-

Esther shudders. It makes her want shiver just thinking about it.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Esther chill out."

"HOW CAN I 'CHILL OUT' WHEN WE'RE HANGING OFF A EDGE OF A BUILDING LIKE THIS." Esther's instinctively curl around the dry concrete even harder, mentioning the current situation. She wanted to do the mocking do the classic immatation of the quotation marks while saying that, but that would only lead to....yeah.

The wind brushed their hairs to the side, the sun blazing enough that the pale solid burned just to touch.

_Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look-_

Esther frantic breathes fasten when she looked down. The school campus seeming as a tiny speck, but actually much bigger and much more painful to land on roughly. The view of the school zoomed in and zoomed out, as if to mock the frightened girl. Esther squeezed her eyes shut, white blothches mixing in with the inky black, just from how tightly she was shutting it. Now she was hyperventilating.

_You looked down!_

"Reggie could we please get down..." The tone of voice she used probably sounded as weak and teary and a baby, but she doesn't care she want to get back on solid ground.

"Esther, dont be a-"

"No." Esther cut off the stunned girl, her voice stony from the pitiful voice form before.

"I-"

Esther fingers grip the edge of the roof harder, finger going from chocolate brown to pale white. "Reggie I know you. I know you like adventure, I know you like games, I know you like being young, I know your my friend, but for once stop being so ignorant and listen to others have to say. I can't do this, I cant handle this, and I want to do this in a safer way. Please?"

Silence. A tense silence that brung a round of guilty poison in her throat.

Esther is starting to wonder if she had gone to far, although it needed to be said. That attitude almost ended their friendship before and it won't ever happen again.

"You're right." Reggie fianlly whispers. Esther breathed a sigh of relief, the happy feeling took away the pain of holding an hard material for so long with much force.

"I know haven't been such a good friend lately," Reggie used the brick wall as a leverage to pull herself up to the roof. "And I'll even admit, it was stupid of me to react to Todd being with Gwen, not us for his birthday, 'cause hey, he's a growing boy." As she spoke, Reggie took hold of Esther's hand. She pulled the girl up, once again connect to solid ground, contrasting to the cool air. The former looked down at her sweating friend, frowning at her state, she patted the girl's shoudler softly. "I promise I'll try better form here on out. Can I get a do over?" 

Esther looked up from the dear earth, corners of the lip going upward. "If that's your way of saying sorry, then yes, you could get a 'do over'" Esther hit Reggie's shoulders,but it held no hidden anger or betrayal, just pleasure and happiness.

"Now all you need to do is recite all that to Todd and things could go back to normal." Reggie groaned, looking down at the floor. 

"If we could find him." She muttered.

* * *

After successfully sneaking out of the school in the middle of the day (2:13), leaving them with two gours to figure out Todd's whereabosts as well as current condition. Now they find themselves infront of a average looking house. Pale baige wrapping its arms around the, rough dark brown wood grouped together, acting as a roof. Through the windows lights were still on, indicating the someone one was there or just forgot to turn of the house lights.

"Where are we?" 

"Did you know Gwen gave Todd her address?" Esther walked closer to the front door, Regina following closely behind, looking confused. "How wouldn't I know, Todd was gushing about it for _days_." Reggie rolled her eys at the memory. He was literally jumping up and down like a hyperactive bunny that ate a whole container of sugar, effectively giving the boy's perosnality a 180. Its so scary of what romance can do to peope. "Well... I just happened to to just take a quick pic of it, I wanted to put it in the Love Entry." Reggie raised an eyebrow at the suspicious last words.

"What's a Love Entry?" Esther turned red as she avioded eye contact. "Oh n-nothing." She shuffled herself backwards to the door. "Obviously it's not. Tell me, what do you pit in their." Reggie leaned her upper body closer, arms on her hips, and a teasing smirk. Esther looked everywhere but her friends green eyes that assured hell. Seeing no way out, the flustered girl put her hands on her face, sinking to the tiled floor, muttering her response, "A Journal where I right the current relationshils of my friends. Right now Gwen and Todd are together, while you and I remain spotless." 

Oh how she wanted to die.

Reggie pulled back, returning to a straight posture with a satisfied smile. "Great." Even though it was a one worded response, something told Esther there would be more words in the future.

Reggie knocked on the door as Esther regained her composure.

...

...

...

"I dont think they're are here." Esther finally states, watching how Reggie was going in for the seventh round of knocks. "Nope. We did not just come here for them not to be home. I'm gonna look through the windows." Reggie said while waliibg to the square shapped clear solid, curtains blocking most of inside, but still having the abliliy to see through the thin sheets. Esther watched as Reggie closed one eye, the other peering through the window. Suddenly her face turned to digust. Hee nose scrunched up as her eyes were forced to squint at the scene.

"Hey Esther."

"Hm?" Esther's mind was torn away from wonderland.

"Spy with my little eye, purple and white k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Let me guess....Todd ad Gwen kissing." 

Reggie started to rub her eyes, frustauted as well as grossed out. Her eyes met the amusment of the darker haired girl.

"Bingo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, one day, I'll try to perfect just one chapter.


	6. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conelly thinks about Regina.
> 
> The three musketeers properly reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! I just wanted to post this before Dorian comes into Florida and does it's thing.

Conelly sat in the back of the classroom, accidentally tuning out the teacher. It wasn't that she was doing it one purpose- god no, her mother would have her head if she found out she was falling behind. 

_You're my daughter- my own blood, my chica, now go show those teachers how amazing you are. _Then she'll give Conelly a gentle kiss on the forhead while her father smiles in the backround, still serving rowdy hungry customers.

What she was thinking about was a certain awkward girl, who won't just go away from her brain when she needs it the most. Honestly, when would this school day be over, it's been over 2 hours and she could already feel herself aging.

Woah. Thats new, usually she'll be excited for school- not for the whole staying in the classroom thing, it was making movies behind the school with her friends. Let's not forget Mr. Fleming, the best teacher ever. But Regina seems to make them seem so... not important right now.

She can't believe this kid, driving her crazy every second, just by existing. Infuriating, but not unwelcomed. Seriously though, how did Regina even come inside her room? It's to late to ask how, she did say she didn't know herself, but then again girls don't randomly just don't fall from the ceiling. Is that a super power? A talent- a pretty weird talent? Was there a portal that she fell from? All of these scenarios don't make sense. You don't see these thing happening in real life, only in books or on TV.

It would be pretty awesome if it was true, but then again this is real life and cool things never happen in real life. That's why she always resorts to making it happen; from the mind, book and pencil.

Recently she was struggling with _Crimson River _(Chapter 1). The destruction and adventure is cool and all, but it needs a little spice to make the viewers captivated. Some thing that will lay as a undertone whilst being the climax of everything. If anything from rewatching _She-Ra: Princesses of Power_ has taught her, was that what this script needs is sexual tension.

If she could get Regina- ugh, and just like that they were back to Regina. Just when she finally drifted her thoughts away from her.

Conelly sighed as she looked back at the board, full of notes yet to be written on her notebook. 

_You'll be the death of me._

* * *

Reggie sneezed. Esther looked at her, turning her attention away from the window.

"Someone must be talking about me?" Reggie said as she wiped her nose with her sleeve, ignore Esther's slightly digusted stare.

"That's only a superstition." Reggie raised an eyebrow at the other girl, gesturing where they were currently watching their friend do....things. Its like watching one of those videos where you really wanna look away and bleach your eyes, but you just can't. 

"So are we just going to keep watching this....cause like...." Reggie trailed off. Her nose wrinkled at the thought. It seemed that Esther was thinking the same thing, because she immediately shook her head and flinged herself away from the window. The dark skinned quickly compsed herself, coughing into her fist.

"No we are not, we're going to have to politely intervene." Reggie nodded, agreeing with her. Politely, she says. Reggie could do that. The red head girl slowly put her hand on the window, knuckles resting on it softly, even suprising Esther at the delicacy.

That quickly crumbled away when Reggie started knocking like a herd of zombies was chasing her and inside was her only safe spot.

"Open up, stop making out!!" The victims broke away from the kiss, eyes open in shock as the threw themselves off each other. Todd head turned to the suppose administration, his eyes went from shock to blank. The previous fear became annoyance and disbelief, when he saw Reggie grinning like the sly fox she is and Esther deadpan with a hint of apalogy.

He heard Gwen laugh from the floor. "Your friends....." She wheezed as she got up. "You mean our friends." He corrected. Gwen grinned at him. He smiled back before he went to open the doors, quickly grabbing the crunches that rested on the wall.

Wait were they watching the whole time?

They sure are gonna get it, he can promise you that. 

* * *

The children outside the library rough housed their way through the school. Either spending study hall actually studying, in a club, or in many cases, playing around.

Connely put the last touches of the last copy of the script. Letting out a satisfied smile once she finished reading it for the tenth time. This might be the best thing she's made so far. Conelly grinned at the thought. 

Now that she finally knows where this plot is gonna go, it time to get the cast. Automatically, she thought about Regina. Conelly groaned in annoyance. She respected the girl, perhaps even thought about her as a friend. The problem is if Regina saw her as a friend. Everytime she came close the the other girl, she'll run away like Conelly was a plague. 

That doesn't help a girl's self esteem in the slightest. Yesterday was the only exception. Today seems to be the day where she question herself, she has never done it so much before. Usually she didn't give a damn about who, what, when, why and how people say the things they say. 'Cause quite frankly she's is fine the way she is. Liking anime, action figures and movies, but all that confidence is goes down the drain a little more everytime the younger girl runs away.

The day before was when Regina bleeding on her bed, powerless to actually try to retreat. Heck, even this morning when they held hands (she silently cheered that time), the younger looked uncomfortable. Sweating buckets and was as red as a tomato.

Conelly rested her cheek on her palm, eyebrows furrowing together. Does Regina hate her? That's a unpleasant thought to think. For the first time in forever she has no idea what to do.

_Doesn't__ mean I'm gonna let it role that way. I like challenges._

"Regina, on this day forward. I'm going to figure you out."

Conelly closed her note book, simpering lightly as she walked out the library.

* * *

Todd stares down at Reggie and Esther. The two staring at the floor on their knees. "We can explain..." Esther starts, but is quickly cutt off by Todd. "Let's not talk about it anymore." He turned away as he blushed, waving a dismissive hand at the two.

Reggie picked herself off the floor, groaning at the soreness of her feet. They've been like that for 10 minutes, Todd lecturing about not watching people kiss (ew), especially your friends (double ew). Gwen spent the whole time sitting on top of a desk, eyes sparkling amusment. 

"Finally..." Reggie patted her knees. She turned her attention to the crutches, currently resting upright beneath Todd's armpits. "She really did a number on your leg." 

The tanned skin boy grinned like a Cheshire cat, confusing Reggie. He pointed at Reggie's shoulder, white bandages standing as a contrast to the yellow and black color theme. "She messed up your shoulders just as bad." Reggie turned her to he shoulder, seeing he was right. Blood was starting to dirty the bandages (she's gonna have to hide that from her mom). She frowned before smirking. 

_Alright Todd I see your game. Prepare to be utterly defeated._

Just like that they were old buds again, fighting over who had their worst wound with clearly happy faces (this is -hopefully- a one time thing).

Esther beamed at the two getting along again. Gwen sat next to Esther on the bed, startling the latter from her daze. She leaned closer to the darker skinned female, "You happy they're getting along again." Esther looked suprised as she turned Gwen. "You knew they were fighting?" Gwen nodded as she fell backwards on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"When he fell from my ceiling, he looked so bad. His leg was swollen as hell, bruises and cuts were everywhere. I thought he was dead for a split second and that scared me. Having a dead boyfriend on your bed is one hell of a trauma. The only indication of him being alive was him blabbering things along the lines of ' I'm sorry....' and ' We did it....' I put the two together and figured he must've had a fight with someone physically and mentally." She looked at the Esther, the bandages peaking out of her sleeves.

"If all of you were in a physical fight with someone else, then you guys must've been arguing with one another." Esther stared at Gwen. "That is...oddly observant and....ya, you're right. We were arguing and actually _fighting_ with someone else." 

"You mind telling me who?"

Esther pulled her sleeves up, making the bandages more visible. Looking at them reminds her of who's ceiling she fell from.

"To be honest, I don't think I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking, should I change the title?
> 
> Option 1: Drama Forever
> 
> Option 2: Drama (won't it ever stop?)
> 
> Option 3: Leave it as it is.
> 
> Option 4: You guys give sugesstions.


	7. Best of Enemies!

_ **Reggie** _

_ **(Third Person)** _

* * *

After a heartfelt reunion, Esther dragged Reggie to the last period of the school, Todd and Gwen promising to show up tommrow. They we're able to make it just before the last bell, signaling the beginning of the the last period.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this, what's the point? We literally missed more than half of the whole school day." Reggie leaned closer to whisperto Esther. Esther simply ignored her, pessimistic at her friend's complaints, taking out the required supplies of the day.

"It's life Reggie." The dark haired girl finally replied back. Reggie frowned while she turned back to the board. The teacher talking out nonsense that appearntly was required for the future.

_In that case, the future is completely trash. Like come on! Why do I need to know this stuff, half of it doesn't even come in handy when your being chased by raging green_ _skinned __ladies._

The clock ticked seconds to minutes. Not even after 3 minutes, the mind began to wander off. It happens to her a lot, at this point it doesn't even affect her. The pen in her hands rolled around her finger tips, twirling around just like her thoughts.

Wow, that sounded concerning. What she really meant was her thoughts twirled around beanie haired girl. Before they barely even talked to each other (her always making a run for it everytime Conelly was in a 50 feet radius....is she a coward? Nah.), but now it's like her body just glued to the floor whenever Conelly gets close.

She has to give the beanie-wearing girl a golden trophy, this is the longest she has ever thought of something without getting distracted.

Conelly- 1st place for best attention-getter of the school.

Reggie brung a pale hand to her mouth to stop a <strike>giggle</strike> chuckle from escaping, she can't afford another detention, Mom will absolutely destroy her if she did. Any more detentions, means that she will have to clean the kitchens and do you known how nasty those places can be? Usually she doesn't care, but wet food shouldn't look that at all.

Next time when you catch her almost _giggling_ (for heck sakes, _**giggling**_) hit her on the head. It would smack her back to reality.

Stupid attractive girls.

* * *

**BRIIIIIINGGGG**

**BRIIIIIINGGGG**

Students ran outside the classrooms, herds of tired and even more so cranky kids running in piles like a stampede. Just like the Lion King.

Word of advice; Don't be Scar and knock down a Mufasa, because a Simba will come back destroy you.

Conelly learned that the hard way, sixth grade isn't the easiest grade.

Starting back to being a pawn after being a royalty in Elementary. Going from growing 'adults' with freedom back to being the 'babies' with responsibilities that weigh heavier than a bookbag. When you enter 6th grade you either think: 1.(You own the place or 2.( What the hell did I do to come here?

She's going to have to go through that whole process once again when she enters Highschool. Yes she knows this, she knows the rules of survival. It's for the fittest. 

So why in the world is she doing this right now.

Fighting an old time friend. Fighting the rudest person in school. The dork turned to an_ ass swipe_.

Oh yeah...

Regina.

* * *

What you just read was 2 minutes after I was sent to go give something to the another teacher. Naturally, because the school day was almost over, I was given permission to bring my stuff, so you don't have to worry about that detail.

* * *

Conelly shifted her bookbag a little to the left, bringing the weight opposite to the papers clipped together by a pin. She minded her own business, walking to where she was supposed to arrive, humming _**Steven Universe**_ songs as her shoes squeak, making her presence known in the hallway.

She was going to turn a corner when she heard a slam, along with a grunt of....pain? That's already a hint of what's going on. Conelly pressed herslf to the corner. Unfortunately, the classroom she needed to be going to was across the hallway and there was no alternative pathway.

Crap, why were there people out of class this early before the bell?! Now don't get her wrong, she hates bullying, down to the core. She hates how people think they're better than others just because of....who knows-exactly why she hates it.

She quietly scooted herself across the wall, her black bookbag being used as a coverup. As she got closer, the tiny little flecks became people. One was a buff 8th grader standing over two other people- at least as far she can tell- the big one was kinda blocking the other two.

"Payback time you sons of a bi-" 

"Alright I think that's enough." The meaty boy turned to her. It took a less than a second for Conelly to realize that she said that. 

With the dude's face now turned to the front, Conelly immediately reconized the face. Billy Jockers. Worst kid you can find in this school.

_Dammit._

Should've found another way to get to the classroom, but then again her heart wouldn't let her to do so. Speaking of that, she looked down at the two slightly younger girls, both familair with one another.

"Regina?" The said girl just nodded her head as....Esther (thank god she heard Regina say her name before) rubbed Regina's back. Regina's uncomfortable expression explained the slam from earlier. A spark of irriation flushed over her. 

"Hey what did these kids ever do to you!" Conelly frowned, crossing her arms. Billy may have been more than a head taller than her, but right now she didn't give a fu-

"These kids busted my locker and and punched me in the face!" Billy took as step closer, away from Regina and Esther, who were scowling at the bent truth.

"The first one was an accident, I tried to apalogize but you ensured that I didn't even get one complete sentece out!" Conelly looked at the dark girl's face, just noticing how one eye was clearly swollen.

"And I being me, returned the favor," Reggie winced, "I just realized how bad that sounded, but he did insult the heck out of us!" 

Conelly turned her attention to Billy, who was just inches away from her now. Her must've moved up when the others were giving an explaination.

He gripped the front her shirt, pulling them face to face, the height differnce made her feet dangle in the air. His yellow teeth bare itself, "Watcha' going to do about it. Call Mama?" Billy gripped the ends of her shirt tighter. His nails lightly scratched her skin, she could pratically feel the red marks forming.

"No." Conelly deadpanned.

"What's going on here." A middle aged woman stepped halfway out of the room, a bunch of student sneakily looking over her shoulder.

Billy quickly let go of her shirt, brushing away the wrinkles he caused on the them. He turned to the smaller woman with a smile faker than dolls itself. "Nothing, just helping a friend out." He wrapped a shoulder around Conelly, who fought the urge to kick him in the crotch. Instead, she wrapped her other arm around him and gave one of her own strained smiles.

"Yup, Best of Friends!" Conelly felt the arm around her shoulder tighten, making its way to chocking her. Luckily (somehow), the elderly woman's eyes went to the papers, currently resting safetly in Conelly's hand.

"I've been waiting for that." The teacher said before taking the papers without a hitch, closing her classrom door with a click.

It was silent for a few seconds. The bell ringing brung them out of their daze. Billy roughly pushed himself away from Conelly, both glaring at each other as if they killed one another's family.

Students flooded out of their classrooms like their loves were on the line. Conelly took this as a chance to grab Regina's and Esther's arms and jump into the sea of students.

"You know him." Conelly looked at red head, eyes filled with hesitation and a need for answers.

Conelly released a sigh of exhaustion. "Not anymore."

When they finally get out of the school Esther give Regina a hug before walking off, waving as she disappeared in the cement path. The atmosphere was thick enough that not even a chainsaw could make a dent.

"I-I'll- uh see you tommrow, yeah?" Conelly looked away, tucking in a loose strand of hair. Reggie follwed suite, looking the other way while scratching her cheek.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. Yeah, o-of c-ourse!"

"Great!" Conelly smiled softly before leaning down to kiss Reggie' cheek.

"Bye Reg!" Before Regina can react, Conelly walked away the same path the followed this morning. "Bye Connie....." Reggie waved weakly at the girl strolling like she didn't do anything. 

"Wait....it's still Monday?! This took like 7 chapters, you've got be kididng me!!!!!"

* * *

The Nick names were inspired by the Fanfic 'Challenge Accepted'- By:DaisyQueenYisel


	8. All Might Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie thinks this is all stupid. Conelly is thinking this is just like last time.
> 
> Or.
> 
> I abuse parenthesis cause I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost a month anniversary before this story came to be. And I'm almost at. 1,000 Hits! I wonder what I should do for that?.

As soon as she got home, Reggie briefly said a 'Hi', before running into her room, slamming the door, jumping on the bed face first and like, screamed. But we don't talk about that.

"I'm stuihd jesh us f'ugen chwist!!!" The pillow muffled her scream as she released her frustration on the poor cusion. 

(For those who couldn't translate: I'm stupid Jesus fudging Christ)

Why couldn't she form a proper sentence, she did spent 12 years of her life dedicated to learning words, right? If so, then why is it so hard! It's all stupid.

The silky black hair that shines is the sun? Stupid.

Molten chocolate eyes that are oddly observant? Stupid.

Clear brown skin? Amazing smile? And most of all, an personality that even accepted and awkward sweaty degenerate like her who even runs away from a proper civil conversation and plays with hecking dolls?

Stupid. 

* * *

And the stupidest of all?

* * *

"Reggie!" Judy shouted from down stairs. Her voice brung Reggie out of her self-pity moment. A wet spot made itself home when she removed her head from the pillow. 

"Gross" She muttered. Reggie stared at the wet spot from a moment before shrugging. Afterall, it's only small and it'll dry before it's time for bed.

"Mom!" She purposely slipped sarcasm into that comment.

"Reggie seriously! Your friends is on the phone!" Now she has her attention. Reggie wiped her mouth from saliva that smeared blow her lips, running down the stairs. The 'pitter patter' signalled for Judy to put the old house phone on the counter, before fleeing back to her sewing.

(Yes, that sounds like something a grandma would do, but bare with her mom please. Besides she's not even that old....well maybe.)

"Who is it?" She started to bite her nails, gazing blankly at the ceiling. "Hello to you to Reggie." Esther's voice came scratchy from the phone (Why are phones like that anyway? She doesn't even know, she never had a phone herself.). Reggie ignored the rude comment, because in all fairness, she was rude too.

"Hello to you Esther. Why must you summon me from my essential activities."

Which included sulking in the corner of her room like a emo, but what Esther doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Assuming that your 'important' activites include talking about your crush. We're already going to that."

Stop. Hold the brakes. Kill the engine.

U-turn. Reverse. 'No you.' Uno card.

Repeat.

The flustered girl was about to burst about how totally wrong - it is it truly is- that claim was, she was cut off by that smug little shi-

"Deny all you want," her voice sounded as smug as a kid pulling up to school with an Bugatti. "but I've never seen you so flustered."

Game over. Over before it even started.

"So Reggie..." Esthers voice was soft but lased with amusement and a future promised with endless gushing. "Tell me about her."

Oh come on....what is this cheesy romance comedy?

* * *

"I heard ya gotta crush."

The first thing Todd said at lunch, sitting down across Reggie. Who sat beside Esther and Gwen who started giggling furiously. 

This whole scene was like.....ew no. 

Reggie stopped chewing her butterflakes. The godly treat going down her throat. (They may or may not have sent her a trip to the hospital once, but it's too good to give up. Esther has told her to stop, but answer was always the same as this one-)"Nope." 

(Too good to give up on.)

Todd frowned, taking the denial as it was- a lie. "You're lying." Reggie raised a butter flake in defense. "I'm not, I'm simply telling the truth. I admire-"

"Her as my crush." Todd raised a bread stick to attack. They spent all of the lunch period fighting with words and their food. ("Those breadsticks got nothing on butterflakes!"

"It shouldn't even be that stiff, it's a god damn chip, like it should've been broken by now!?"

"Don't underestimate the god of all foods."

"More like the god all health problems, is that single chip made of a whole bar of butter?") (She was just happy they strayed away form the crush topic.)The fun ended when of the a teacher saw their shenniagns and out an end with it, ("What are you? Pre-schoolers? Stop playing with your food!") They quickly wrapped things up after that, Esther covering Reggie's mouth before she can say anything that would end with them all with detention.

"Wasn't that a eighth grade teacher?" Todd threw his tray in the garbage, he looked at the older kids pilling up in the cafeteria. "Yup, eighth graders have lunch after us. It goes. 6th-" Reggie blocked the rest of the conversation as her eye widened. If that case was true then....

Her eyes betrayed her, maneuvering across the crowd (look for a beanie, look for a beanie, look for a be-there's a beanie.) Green met honey brown. 

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Conelly mouth was covered by her hand. The part of her face revealed showed her amusment just enough.

"- how can you eat all those calories and still keep in shape??" Gwen looked at the calories printed in proud (when did they get that from her hands?) bold words. Esther took a look at the bag."The amount of salt and butter in here is more calories than raw grease and oil combined. I wonder how this is still selling?" Todd was tall enough to peak over the two heads. He added a sassy commet that made the two girls snicker, "This would even give a pig a heart attack. I like how butter is the number one recipe. It lives up to it's name." 

Reggie took the bag and threw it towards the garbage bin. Totally missing (the chips landed all over the floor. Guess the roaches can enjoy it now). "First of all; stop dissing my food. Second of all; lets go before they realize it was me." She grabbed three different colored arms and pulled them to the exit of the cafeteria.

It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to clean up the cafeteria (ok maybe a little) But Conelly started to chuckle and it was to....that for her taste.

* * *

Did you ever like recess?

Conelly did. 

Back then was a good old days playing with sand, eating sand, pissing on sand, puking on sand....

Basically a lot of sand.

Not saying that she'll do all that <strike>now the past is past</strike> 'cause actually that's really disgusting. The point is she just really miss the time when she could just go out and you know....play. Like play the type of play where you don't have to go back to the good ol' work. Grinning like a god damn devil on the desk.

If you don't know where she's going with this, it's just....being young was fun, getting older is an intresting experince, she wouldn't trade it for the world nor would she trade her childhood memories. Because you know...the childhood defines the adulthood. Staying a child is like her worst nightmare ever. She was so eager to grow up.

Bil- no _Billy- _there was a Billy where times they were young and dumb and stuffing sand in their mouth 'cause you can. And no one would tell a preschooler that that is just plain gross and just sugarcoat it in the nicest way possible, keeping from the youngster from bawling their eyes out. Cause oddly sand was the greatest dish next to mud and rocks. And it fucking tasted good at that time. 

That was Billy and Conelly.

The all mighty Bill and Con.

Billy now. Billy older and smarter. Billy aged a couple years. Billy going through this tough big world that just hates the easy way out. Old and smart stuffing sand in kid's mouth cause he can. And no one would dare stop an buff 8th grader and tell him that this is just bullshit and just back away in the shyest way possible, keeping the older from bawling their faces out. Cause oddly we're all scared cats next to bitches and assholes. And it feels fucking good right now.

That was Billy. Just Billy.

The all mighty Bill and Con?

Oh how the mighty has fallen.

* * *

Reggie stared board. The teacher going on and on about goverment and blah blah blah blah blah- who cares. 

This was simply boring her (same for he classmates, if that kid sleeping over there is correct) so like usual, her mind wandered off. It had nothing to focus on anyway.

And for once, in all of her life she wished it didn't land on the usual beanie wearing girl. This might be random-

You wanna know what's stupid? 

Even if she says she's gotta crush on this girl.

Even if she can't conceal.

Even if she does reveal.

Even if they tell her she does appeal.

Even if her heart steal.

Even if these feelings are real.

* * *

It all seems surreal.

* * *

.....God dammit did she just make a poem about Conelly?


	9. Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grow up my dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is gonna f!ck you up (cause it did that to me). 
> 
> Trigger warning.
> 
> (I did most of this chapter on a school bus. I'll spare you the details.)
> 
> Me, ignoring the music blasting in the back of the bus, checks my account: Ooo Comments.
> 
> Also me, see's just this one comment and now feels like a butthole: Dam I gotta update.
> 
> Oh look another me: Ugh im too lazy.

**"Let me out. Please, please, please, please. I beg you!" A pale wrist banged against the hard wood of the door. A voice - hard and cold and that sent shivers down the child's spine. **

**"I refuse to let you out. No dinner for a week. _Grow up._"**

**The child backed away from the door. Fear gripping their heart like the sweet hand of death. With little hope in their hearts, they reached out for the door once more.**

**"_Please_..." It came desperate and weak, like a sickly child who has been tremendously hurt. **

**Not what the person wanted.**

**"_Grow up."_ **

**Foot steps walked down the corridor, disappearing after a turn. **

**The child's eyes widen, stepping back once more, but further and closer to the wall.**

**The room felt small. Suffocating. And in no way pleasant. It was like being stuck in a cage. The walls were closing in-**

_ **Grow up.** _

_ **Grow up.** _

_ **Grow up.** _

_ **Grow up.** _

_ **Grow up Evlynn!** _

* * *

Reggie bolted up from bed. She was sticky in sweat. The sheets felt too hot and the air felt too cold. 

Her breath came out in short rapid puffs that only left her more breathless than the last. 

"What the...."

As concerning as that was, she already has enough stress on her plate as it is. So you know what? 

She's gonna ignore...whatever that was.

* * *

She can't ignore it.

Reggie stuffed garbage (commonly known as school supplies) inside her locker, closing it with an unnecessary amount of force. The metal locker made a loud noise, startling anyone who cared enough to look at the source. Reggie groaned and put her head against the cold metal. At least the thing helped with her pounding headache. 

This is exactly why she doesn't like to think sometimes. 

"Wow. What crawled up your ass and died." A voice came suddenly, right behind poor Reggie. Who- I promise you- jumped high in enough to almost hit her head on the ceiling. The red head turned her head to see who was bold enough to pull a move like that on her.

Conelly smirked down at her. Just like that, a familiar feeling of "Oh god no!!!!!" and "Heck yeah!!!" mixed together. "C-onnie, I didn't see you there...." She said and immediately regreted it. Despite the fact that nicknames were A-ok for Conelly, it felt like she was pushing a boundary somewhere in there "friendship". She was suprised to see a hint of red on those tan cheeks. Was it a blush? A trick of lighting? Her eyes aren't what they used to be.

"Seriously though," Conelly leaned in with all her stupid glory, putting a hand on Reggie's forehead. It was flushed to say at least, "you alright?"

Alright. That's it.

Regina Abbott Exe. Stopped working.

Shutdown.

"I-I-I'm alright doing juuuuusttttt dandy!" Her gestures of reinsurance were exagerated and perhaps uncovincable to even a baby. Conelly's lips pursed, "You're a bad liar." She deadpanned.

Reggie raised a finger to protest, cause hell she is very good at lying. Even if she wasn't very good, doesn't mean she's gonna admit it.

The dark heard girl raised a eye brow leaning back -(she's been in her face for a while.) -crossing her arms looking at Reggie staright in the eye.

"Pshhhhh lies! I am- for one a very good liar. Stop staring at me like that! I am......not a good liar." 

Conelly grinned in truimph.

Cocky son of a-

* * *

**"Mommy mommy mommy!" A pale child, who looks just the age of twelve, jumps in front of her mother, looking as excited as a five year old on christmas.**

**The mother looks up from her taxes that laid all over the desk. She looks irritated. "What. And how many times did I tell you not to call me mommy. Grow up." The response was enough for the girl to shrink back, but that didn't falter her excitement.**

**"I met this guy. And he kissed me, asked me out and I said yes. What should I do?" For once the mother looked proud at the girl. For once the girl actually felt proud of herself too.**

**"That's simple dear."**

**"Do what I've told you to do when a men goes on you."**

**The child eyes dulled slightly. **

**"I-"**

**"Do it."**

* * *

Reggies eyes focused back on the girl in front of her. The same uncomfortable feeling was there like the morning. Now that she focused on who was in front her, she could tell it was Conelly. The hallways were empty (why are they always emtpy!) and Conelly was touching her cheeks.

Which was on her face.

Which was on her.

Whatever discomfort she had then had been chased away, she burned brighter than the sun itself and her face felt hotter than the sun itself, but she probably looked like a healthy tomato.

"Now I'm convinced something did die up your ass. You, miss are going home." Conelly took her hands. 

Wait no-

Reggie pullled back, causing Conelly to land on top of her. The back of her head hit the hard tiled floor making her groan. Conelly was smart and fast enough to catch herself by using the wall. On hindsight it was a bad idea.

As you can expect the position was awkward.

Reggie recovered faster than Conelly. "So....." She fingered gun the older girl. Older thus wiser, Conelly decided to be mature, "Any reason why pulled me down on you?" Internally she winced, that could've been worded a little better.

Sweat bullets ran down Reggie's face. She didn't expect an answer like that. Reggie said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sleepover?" 

* * *

Conelly stared at the girl as if she was crazy. Not that Regina was crazy of course, but she never thought that the girl was a sleepover kind of girl. Frankly, neither was she, but she thinks this time she'll let it go.

"Afterschool." Was Conelly's reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dummy: To be honest half of me always wanted to update sooner. But you know school. 
> 
> Dummy: I'll try, I promise!
> 
> Incoming speech that's like half of my grade and i have yet to memorize a sentence: *Sharpens knife*
> 
> Big Ass project that is due in less than a month and i have yet to do anything as well: *grabs a bat*
> 
> Two quizzes that are coming for me:  
*smirks*
> 
> Homework: *Snickers*
> 
> School in general: A ha ha think again.
> 
> Dummy: Yup. I promise.....


End file.
